L'ombre
by TheRedDress
Summary: "Hermione fut prise d'un élan de gratitude pour ce personnage qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié. Il était étrange de voir qu'une rancune bâtie sur des années de haine pouvait parfois être balayée en l'espace d'un instant. Il lui avait sauvé la vie."


_Salut ! Voici un petit one-shot qui m'est venu en tête il y a un moment et que j'ai décidé d'écrire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un cri strident déchira le silence nocturne. Le sang d'Hermione Granger se glaça. Elle resta figée pendant quelque secondes, puis, un nouveau cri se fit entendre. Il provenait du fond du couloir où elle se trouvait. Elle s'élança dans cette direction, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ne sachant pas précisément où se diriger, elle finit par ralentir le pas pour mieux se concentrer sur les sons de la nuit. Presque imperceptibles, des râles d'agonie semblaient résonner derrière une porte en bois, tout près d'elle. La baguette serrée dans sa main tremblante, Hermione poussa doucement la porte qui, à son grand soulagement, n'émit aucun bruit en tournant sur ses gonds. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et le silence y était à présent complet. Elle avança de quelques pas en prononçant « lumos ». Une lueur jaillit du bout de sa baguette et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crût voir une ombre passer devant elle. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de vérifier car la lumière qui émanait de sa baguette s'éteignit brusquement. Elle fit volte face et se précipita vers la sortie mais la lourde porte en bois claqua devant elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'échapper. Hermione tendit la main et découvrit avec horreur que la poignée avait disparu. Un rire inhumain retentit en écho. « Lumos » réessaya Hermione, alarmée. Rien ne se produisit. Incapable de bouger ni de voir quoi que ce soit, Hermione ferma les yeux et tenta d'identifier la menace grâce à son ouïe, mais son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine et martelait ses tympans. Elle finit toutefois par entendre un bruit qu'elle ne parvenait pas exactement à identifier, il lui évoquait simplement… quelqu'un en train de mastiquer. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un faible reflet de lune avait miraculeusement filtré à travers les soupiraux, dessinant les contours d'une silhouette au coin de la pièce. Une silhouette sombre penchée sur un corps étendu. Les bruits de mastication continuaient, de plus en plus sonores dans la tête d'Hermione. Frappée d'horreur, elle ne put détacher son regard de cette scène macabre. Après un dernier bruit de déglutition, la silhouette noire se leva. Hermione se ressaisit aussitôt et s'écria « stupefix » priant pour que le sort fonctionne. Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette, et vint s'écraser contre le mur d'en face, sans même effleurer la silhouette qui, telle une ombre, disparut subitement. Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même pour scruter la salle, mais la chose semblait avoir disparu. Affolée, elle se précipita vers le corps qui gisait à terre, mais… où était-il ? Lorsqu'elle n'en découvrit aucune trace, Hermione crût devenir folle. Elle se jeta de nouveau vers la porte mais seul un mur lui faisait face. Un rire terrifiant retentit de nouveau. S'il provenait de quelque part dans la pièce ou de l'intérieur même de son crane, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même et sentit son sang se figer. Noirâtre et immatérielle, l'immense ombre flottait à quelques mètres de la jeune fille. Bien que dépourvue de faciès, son aura d'intelligence malsaine lui conférait un caractère presque humanoïde. Immobile, elle _observait _Hermione. La jeune fille voulait éviter tout mouvement brusque qui aurait pu inciter cette présence menaçante à l'attaquer. Elle resta paralysée en voyant la silhouette ondoyer lentement vers elle et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres. De sa longue main inconsistante, la créature lui effleura lentement la joue. Etrangement, ce contact aérien, presque affectueux, apaisa la jeune fille et la plongea dans une étrange fascination pour la créature qui lui faisait face. L'ombre, si s'en était une, réitéra son geste, lui caressant doucement la joue, puis les cheveux. Ce contact frais et vaporeux fit perdre ses repères à Hermione, l'égara dans les limbes entre le rêve et le cauchemar. Mais subitement, c'est dans le plus terrible des cauchemars qu'elle bascula lorsque l'ombre entra sa main dans son l'oreille. Elle poussa un hurlement d'agonie. L'ombre fut comme lentement aspirée dans son crane, qui menaçait de se fendre en deux sous la douleur. Hermione s'effondra par terre en se tenant la tête. Un bourdonnement insupportable l'empêchait d'entendre jusqu'à ses propres cris. La souffrance semblait durer une éternité, dans laquelle la folie empêchait toute pensée cohérente, si ce n'était une puissante volonté de mourir. Mourir pour mettre fin à ce calvaire. Mais la douleur finit par disparaitre, aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue et les cris cessèrent, plongeant la pièce dans un silence opaque.

Etendue sur le sol de pierre, Hermione s'efforçait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Le bourdonnement assourdissant avait disparu. Il lui semblait toutefois percevoir de faibles murmures, comme si on lui chuchotait doucement à l'oreille. On voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose… Quel était ce message ? Les murmures continuaient, insistants et désireux d'être entendus. Ils s'insinuaient dans son crane et tentaient de forcer le passage vers son esprit. Alors Hermione les laissa entrer. Elle les accueillit et embrassa leur signification. _Ton pouvoir peut grandir dans le mal_. Cette phrase séduisante, tentante, résonnait comme un écho. Il y avait là un appel, la promesse d'un trésor insoupçonné, d'une grandeur sans limite. Ils n'attendaient que son consentement. Si elle les acceptait, elle pourrait pénétrer dans un monde qui lui était jusque là interdit. _Ton pouvoir peut grandir dans le mal_, répétaient-ils sans cesse. Ils n'attendaient que son abdication…

« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Les murmures devinrent un grondement sourd qui augurait une tempête imminente. Une colère qui n'était pas la sienne envahit Hermione, tel un corps étranger et indésirable. Cette rage, provoquée par son refus, s'emparait de tout son être, mais elle tentait de résister, au prix d'une douleur immense dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Le bourdonnement martelait de nouveau son crane et les cris de la jeune fille reprirent de plus belle. Ils voulaient qu'elle cède; elle continuait de se débattre. Dans un effort surhumain, elle se mit à genoux, tenant sa tête entre ses paumes. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que ces voix démoniaques _sortent_. Elle voulait s'arracher les cheveux, se taper la tête contre le mur, mettre fin à ses jours…

A ces pensées, les voix se turent et Hermione cessa d'avoir mal. Pourtant, elle ressentait toujours une présence à l'intérieur d'elle. C'est d'ailleurs cette présence qui lui intima de relever la tête. Ce faisant, Hermione distingua un éclat argenté, sur le sol, à l'endroit où le rayon de lune terminait sa course. Cette fois, Hermione et l'ombre qui avait pris possession d'elle ne firent plus qu'un. Guidée, la jeune fille se releva et avança à pas lents vers cet éclat. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle le vit : un poignard argenté qui scintillait au clair de lune. Il était magnifique… Hermione s'agenouilla et fit lentement courir ses doigts le long de la lame étincelante. Elle était enfin en paix, ainsi perdue dans sa contemplation. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était le seul moyen pour que les voix la laissent tranquille. C'était d'ailleurs elles qui lui susurraient le chemin à prendre… La jeune fille saisit le poignard de ses deux mains, et pointa la lame en direction de son cœur, qu'elle sentait pulser dans sa poitrine… Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, car une main agrippa brutalement son bras et tira avec force. Le poignard tomba à terre dans un tintement sonore. Avec un hurlement de rage, Hermione donna un grand coup à son attaquant, et échappa à sa poigne de fer. Sa part d'ombre lui donnait de la force et lui insufflait la marche à suivre. Elle se jeta à terre, s'empara du poignard et se lança vers l'intrus. Elle frappa. Un cri rauque lui indiqua qu'elle avait atteint sa cible. Un sentiment de puissance l'envahit. _Ton pouvoir peut grandir dans le mal_, crût-elle encore entendre. Mais son adversaire était toujours debout, menaçant et prêt à riposter… Sans plus attendre, elle attaqua à nouveau. L'intrus esquiva le coup. Quand elle abattit son poignard pour la troisième fois, il lui agrippa le poignet et le lui tordit avec violence, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il lui extirpa le poignard des mains et, alors qu'elle se préparait à recevoir le coup, jeta le poignard à l'autre bout de la salle. Lorsqu'Hermione, guidée par les murmures, esquissa un mouvement pour aller le chercher, l'intrus lui asséna une gifle magistrale du revers de sa main, la projetant à terre.

L'ombre était furieuse, et Hermione, les yeux fermés, en payait une fois de plus les conséquences. Elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait les poignets, dont l'un était déjà endolori, pour les lui immobiliser. Puis, elle l'entendit : une voix grave et profonde qui marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles_. «Monstrumque saeuum horribile iamdudum auehe… »_, répétait-elle, tandis qu'une douce chaleur s'emparait progressivement de la jeune fille. Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, mais un épais voile noir les recouvrait. « Je ne vois rien ! » Paniqua-t-elle.

Les incantations continuèrent, apaisantes. La chaleur envahissait chacun des membres de la jeune fille. Le voile qui lui obscurcissait la vue semblait progressivement perdre de son opacité. Elle commença par distinguer le plafond, puis devina petit à petit les contours de la personne qui était penchée au dessus d'elle et qui continuait de murmurer tout en déplaçant sa baguette le long de son corps. Quand sa vue lui revint complètement, les paroles s'arrêtèrent.

Hermione retrouvait ses esprits mais se sentait plus déboussolée et bouleversée que jamais. Parcourue de tremblements, elle maintint le regard fixé sur le plafond. Une boule lui obstruait la gorge et l'empêchait de respirer. Elle tenta tout de même de jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui l'avait « soignée » en relevant la tête, mais une douleur lancinante lui tira une grimace et lui fit vite renoncer à tout effort. Elle perçu le bruissement d'une étoffe, laquelle fut ensuite glissée sous sa tête, en guise d'oreiller de fortune. Ainsi surélevée, elle put voir celui qui se tenait tout près d'elle.

Drago Malefoy la fixait intensément de ses yeux gris acier. Son expression était indéchiffrable, mais le pli qui barrait son front lui donnait presque un air soucieux. Ou méfiant. Il paraissait calme, mais les soulèvements rapides de son torse trahissaient une respiration irrégulière. L'esprit d'Hermione, plongé dans un profond état de léthargie, ne s'étonna pas encore de cette situation invraisemblable. La jeune fille se contenta de reporter son regard vide sur le plafond. Elle entendit vaguement Malefoy se laisser tomber lourdement contre le mur, derrière elle, lachant sa baguette sur le sol de pierre. Ce n'est que lorsque les évènements de la soirée commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête, qu'Hermione accusa le contrecoup de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle éclata en sanglots en repensant au cadavre qui gisait à terre, à la créature des ténèbres qui s'était violemment introduit dans sa tête, à la douleur effroyable qui avait balayé toute pensée claire, au désir viscéral de mourir… Les larmes dévalaient ses tempes et roulaient dans ses cheveux. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'écoula ainsi, alors qu'étendue sur le sol, elle pleurait doucement, tandis que Drago Malefoy restait tout près, immobile et silencieux.

Ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu. Le souvenir des atrocités laissa place à celui de la voix rassurante qui avait murmuré des paroles de guérison, de la douce chaleur qui s'était répandue dans ses membres, telle un feu ardent qui avait chassé le froid et les ombres, du sentiment d'être désormais en sécurité… Elle prit soudain réellement conscience de la présence de Drago Malefoy. Elle fut prise d'un élan de gratitude pour ce personnage qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié. Il était étrange de voir qu'une rancune bâtie sur des années de haine pouvait parfois être balayée en l'espace d'un instant. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui serait advenu s'il n'était pas arrivé. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Petit à petit, cette lourde réalité s'imposa. Elle aurait voulu lui dire…Que dire dans un moment pareil ? Les mots semblaient incommensurables à ce qu'Hermione ressentait. Il lui aurait été impossible de formuler la moindre phrase à partir du flot d'émotions qui se bousculaient en elle. Alors, toujours dans un état un peu secondaire, elle tendit sa main derrière elle, trouva à tâtons celle du jeune homme et la serra. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle faisait cela, si c'était pour le remercier ou pour se rassurer. C'était peut-être les deux. Elle avait seulement besoin de ce contact. Il lui confirmait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Bien sur, elle ne put voir sa réaction, mais il lui semblait qu'il s'était raidi. Si le jeune homme ne serra pas la main d'Hermione, il ne se retira pas non plus la sienne. En tout cas pas tout de suite ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant qu'il ne rompe doucement le contact. Hermione, qui redevenait elle-même, n'en fut pas attristée. Les choses rentraient simplement dans l'ordre. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour parler.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix un peu éraillée.

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que Malefoy n'émette un son sarcastique.

— Je rêve… l'entendit-elle murmurer d'un ton incrédule.

Il ne répondit pas à la question.

— Malefoy, je…

— Tais-toi, coupa-t-il sèchement, ne dis rien.

Sur le moment, Hermione ne comprit pas l'attitude du jeune homme. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il devait sûrement être en colère contre elle, pour l'avoir mis dans une telle situation. Il regrettait peut-être même de l'avoir sauvé… La jeune fille ignora le pincement au cœur que lui provoqua cette pensée. De toute manière, sa curiosité naturelle refaisait rapidement surface et balaya vite toute autre considération. Elle se redressa soudainement pour faire face à Malefoy, trop rapidement puisque sa tête tourna et sa vue en fut brouillée pendant un instant.

— Où est-elle passée ?

Malefoy lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

— L'ombre, clarifia-t-elle, où est-elle ?

— Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles Granger, répondit Malefoy.

— Mais enfin, tu as bien du la voir puisque tu l'as fait partir !

— Granger, la seule chose que j'ai vu dans cette salle, c'est toi sur le point de t'enfoncer ce putain de poignard dans les entrailles ! s'emporta Malefoy en désignant le dit poignard d'un geste brusque.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? s'écria-t-elle, outrée. Que j'ai voulu me suicider ?

— Tiens, c'est drôle, railla t-il, parce que ça m'en avait tout l'air.

Hermione poussa une exclamation abasourdie.

— Mais enfin, ne sois pas idiot ! Je n'aurais jamais fait une… une chose pareille ! C'est cette créature qui m'y a forcé !

Malefoy la dévisagea d'un air étrange, les sourcils froncés. Hermione n'aimait pas du tout ce regard.

— Malefoy, ne me regarde pas comme ça, il y a quelque chose qui rôde et il faut prévenir les professeurs !

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire Granger, hein ? rétorqua-t-il, en se levant. "Bonjour, une créature maléfique que _personne_ n'a vu m'a attaqué sans laisser la _moindre_ blessure dans l'enceinte de l'endroit le plus sûr de tout le Royaume-Unis." C'est ça que tu comptes leur dire ?

A l'entendre parler ainsi, Hermione prit conscience de l'absurdité de ses propos et de la façon dont elle apparaitrait aux autres si elle leur racontait cela. Si elle parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé, on ne la croirait pas et on la regarderait avec la même expression qu'arborait Malefoy en ce moment même. Pourtant, elle avait l'intime conviction que la créature n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination. Seulement, elle ne possédait aucune preuve de ce qui lui était arrivé.

— Tu… commença-t-elle, la voix étranglée. Tu me crois folle c'est ça ?

Pas de réponse. Hermione se laissa tomber par terre, accablée. Elle n'essaya même plus de convaincre Malefoy. Sa reconnaissance envers lui avait soudain nettement décru. Elle qui pendant un instant, l'avait perçu comme un allié voire un sauveur, se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait affaire qu'au Malefoy habituel, sarcastique et prompt à se moquer d'elle. Elle ressentit une pointe de déception.

Toujours debout, Malefoy se mit à faire les cent pas. Il semblait plongé dans une extrême concentration.

Comme le silence s'éternisait, Hermione lança :

— Si tu ne me crois pas Malefoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas raconter à tes incapables d'amis comme Hermione Granger a perdu la boule ?

Au fond, elle ne préférait pas penser à la façon dont elle se sentirait si elle se retrouvait seule, mais ça, elle ne se l'avoua pas.

— Je ne dis à mes amis que ce qu'ils ne savent pas déjà, Granger.

Cette phrase lui valut un regard noir. Malefoy soupira et se laissa choir en face d'Hermione.

— Ecoute, commença-t-il plus doucement, c'est vrai, je ne te crois pas…

— Génial, siffla-t-elle.

— Ne m'interromps pas, ordonna-t-il d'un ton irrité. Je ne crois pas à cette histoire de créature _mais_ (accentua-t-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche) je crois en effet que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal… Ne m'interromps pas ! Je ne suis pas stupide. Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas décidé toute seule de te mettre à hurler à la mort. Je m'y connais assez en magie noire pour te dire que ce que tu avais… ce n'était pas normal. J'y ai réfléchi et je pense savoir ce que c'est. Je crois… que tu n'es pas toute seule dans ta tête. Littéralement.

Hermione le fixa, immobile. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il éclate d'un rire moqueur d'une seconde à l'autre, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais il gardait un air très sérieux et la fixait intensément. Quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

— Tu es en train de me dire que… que quoi ? Que je suis possédée peut-être ?

Il ne dit rien et cela ne fit qu'empirer l'état de nervosité de la jeune fille. Elle se leva et commença à parler avec agitation, la panique se mêlant à la colère.

— Et toi, persifla-t-elle, le grand Drago Malefoy, du haut de ton cheval blanc, tu as accouru pour exorciser l'horrible sorcière !

Il se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

— A vrai dire, fit-il calmement, c'est un peu ça… Le cheval en moins bien sûr.

L'horreur de ce que sous-entendait Malefoy frappa Hermione de plein fouet. Il lui laissait entrevoir une perspective bien pire que celle de s'être fait attaquer. Si elle comprenait bien, il pensait que ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu n'était pas le produit d'une attaque extérieure, mais d'un mal interne qui avait prit possession d'elle. Cette idée était plus qu'effrayante. Se pouvait-il que ce qu'il dise soit vrai ? Hermione repensa au cri glaçant qu'elle avait entendu dans le couloir ; personne d'autre ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Ensuite elle avait vu un cadavre au sol, mais quand elle s'était approchée, il avait disparu. Enfin, elle se souvint du rire qui avait retenti à maintes reprises, et qui semblait plus provenir de son esprit que de la salle. Se pouvait-il que tout se soit passé dans sa tête depuis le début ? La tête baissée, Hermione continuait de se poser mille questions.

— Tu as peut-être reçu un maléfice, une malédiction, ou quelque chose comme ça. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu te rendre aussi dangereuse et…

— Dangereuse ! S'écria-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête vers lui. Tu crois que je suis dange…

Sa voix s'éteignit. Son regard s'était posé sur le bras gauche de Malefoy. La manche entaillée de sa chemise laissait apparaître une plaie sanglante. La jeune fille devint blême. Malefoy dût le remarquer puisqu'il regarda son bras à son tour. Pendant un instant, il parut décontenancé, comme s'il venait de découvrir sa blessure. Après un bref examen, il ne dut pas la juger trop grave et releva la tête vers Hermione, qui était restée pétrifiée.

— J'ai failli de tuer, dit-elle dans un souffle.

— Allons, ne te surestime pas.

— Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione. Je suis tellement désolée…

La jeune fille était horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée d'avoir blessé Malefoy que le souvenir d'avoir aimé ça qui la terrifia. Elle se souvint du sentiment de puissance qui l'avait envahit et elle se prit à avoir peur d'elle-même.

Alors qu'elle continuait de se confondre en excuses, Malefoy soupira en fermant les yeux, et se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme pour tenter de contenir son agacement. Soudain, il posa les mains sur ses épaules et planta son regard métallique dans le sien.

— Granger, articula-t-il lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas âge, cesse de regretter d'avoir failli me tuer. Imagine-toi un monde sans le méchant Drago Malefoy. Tu visualises ? Le rêve, pas vrai ? Si tu n'étais pas aussi maladroite et que tu avais réussi ton coup, tu aurais pu couler des jours paisibles…

Hermione le considéra d'un air effaré. Si c'était de l'humour cela ne la faisait pas rire du tout.

— Et puis, murmura-t-il en l'observant attentivement, je ne t'ai pas raté non plus.

Il leva sa main vers la joue d'Hermione, celle qui avait reçu la gifle et qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à arborer une belle ecchymose. En un éclair, la jeune fille revit l'ombre diabolique lui caresser délicatement la joue avant que le supplice ne commence. Elle fut saisie d'une peur irrationnelle et eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Malefoy abaissa sa main et l'observa en plissant les yeux. Hermione reprenait son souffle, la main sur le cœur. Elle n'avait pu contrôler cette impulsion absurde et se sentait maintenant ridicule.

— Tu as peur de moi ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Hermione n'osa pas le regarder.

— Hein, insista-t-il, tu as peur ? Parce que ce serait le comble, tu ne crois pas ? Ce serait plutôt moi qui devrais avoir peur de me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'une névrosée !

Bien que blessée par les propos du jeune homme, Hermione comprenait l'absurdité de son comportement. Il était celui qui l'avait sauvé après tout, et voilà qu'elle faisait preuve de méfiance face à un geste anodin. Il y avait de quoi être vexé. Elle tenta de réparer son erreur.

— Malefoy, je… bredouilla-t-elle. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé… Je veux dire, tu aurais pu t'en aller. Tu n'avais pas à venir ici et prendre le risque de...

— Me faire poignarder ? proposa-t-il.

Le visage d'Hermione pâlit un peu plus sous la dureté des mots. Cependant, elle constata avec soulagement que Malefoy ne paraissait plus en colère contre elle.

— C'est tout ? ironisa-t-il. Tu ne me donne pas de retenue pour avoir traîné dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ?

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire.

— D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oh, j'errais sans but, en espérant trouver quelque chose de divertissant : Peeves en train d'écrire des mots grossiers dans les couloirs, deux personnages de tableau en train de fricoter, une sorcière aux cheveux fous qui veut ma peau…

Elle lui donna une petite tape.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ! fit-elle, sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire devant l'air amusé de Malefoy.

Elle soupira et planta son regard dans le sien.

— Merci, dit-elle doucement, pour la première fois de la soirée.

Elle le remerciait non seulement parce qu'il l'avait sauvé, mais aussi parce qu'il avait tenté, à sa manière, de détendre l'atmosphère et de la rassurer. Il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, alors qu'il détenait une occasion en or, et ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois de sa blessure. Drago Malefoy avait bien changé. Ils n'étaient pas amis et pourtant, le jeune homme était toujours avec elle, calme et assuré. Enfin, il dit :

— Allez, sortons de ce lieu maudit.

Elle approuva et côte à côte, ils sortirent de la salle. Ils marchèrent sans bruit jusqu'au moment de se séparer, qui arriva bien tôt puisqu'ils devaient emprunter deux couloirs différents pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Hermione n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de rentrer seule, mais elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Ils s'arrêtèrent au croisement.

— Bon eh bien, bonne nuit, fit-Hermione, hésitante.

Il acquiesça et elle tourna les talons. Elle s'enfonça seule dans le couloir vide, d'un pas un peu plus hésitant qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Et là, entendit-elle derrière elle, c'est le moment où tu me demandes de t'accompagner.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, que Malefoy arrivait à grandes enjambées. Il lui saisit le bras en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « fichue fierté Gryffondor… ». Il entraina rapidement la jeune fille en direction de son dortoir. Il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre et elle eut un peu de mal à suivre son rythme. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il y eut un moment de silence où la gêne d'Hermione était palpable.

— Eh bien… commença-t-elle, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

— Granger, coupa Malefoy, si ça venait à se reproduire… Dis le moi, d'accord ? Ne garde pas ça pour toi.

Hermione observa le visage inquiet de Malefoy et hocha la tête, touchée. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle ne put répondre et se contenta de lui prendre la main. Cette fois, il la serra en retour.

Enfin, Hermione marmonna son mot de passe et le portrait de la Grosse Dame, que la curiosité avait empêché d'être irritée, pivota. Hermione s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement, lança un dernier regard à Malefoy et lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant de disparaître derrière le portrait.

Une fois allongée dans son lit, Hermione pensa à quel point il était étrange de constater comme un seul évènement pouvait bouleverser la conception que l'on a d'une personne. Elle arrivait à peine à croire ce qui lui était arrivé cette nuit, et peut-être que le lendemain, elle y repenserait comme on repense à un mauvais rêve, c'est-à-dire de façon floue et lacunaire. En revanche, le sentiment que lui inspirait désormais Malefoy était irrévocable. Elle se souvint avoir oublié de lui demander de ne parler à personne des évènements qui avait eut lieu, mais d'une façon ou d'un autre, elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait confiance en lui.

Drago Malefoy resta un long moment devant le portrait, à fixer l'endroit où Hermione Granger avait disparu. Puis, avec un profond soupir, il finit par tourner les talons pour retourner dans la salle où il avait oublié sa cape.

Il arpentait les couloirs déserts à la lumière des torches et une anomalie semblait s'être glissée dans ce tableau. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la salle, il ramassa sa cape et l'enfila. Alors, un éclat argenté attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers le poignard et le ramassa. Il l'examina quelques instants. C'était un magnifique objet… Il essuya le sang qui en tachait la lame, et le rangea dans sa poche. Au moment où il se retourna, il crut voir une ombre noire passer devant lui, mais en un battement de paupière, elle avait disparu. Il dégaina sa baguette et se mit à inspecter la salle à pas lents.

« Où te caches-tu ? » murmura-t-il doucement.

Drago sentit quelque chose passer derrière lui et il se retourna brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un coin de la pièce et il esquissa un rictus.

Il s'avança et se retrouva face à une créature noirâtre et immatérielle. Leurs visages étaient à la même hauteur et si la chose avait des yeux, on aurait pu dire qu'ils se toisaient.

« Tu es allé trop loin, dit Drago d'une voix dure. Je t'avais dit de faire exactement ce qu'on nous avait dit de faire. »

La créature sembla baisser la tête.

« Heureusement pour toi, continua le jeune homme, j'ai un plan B. Maintenant, _finite incantatem._ »

Sous la faible lueur de la lune, l'ombre de Drago Malefoy reprit sa place initiale.


End file.
